


The Value of Truths Unspoken

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apologies, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e19 One False Step, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One False Step tag. Jack and Daniel need to make things right between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Truths Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [personal profile] fignewton/[livejournal.com profile] sg_fignewton's Gen Fic Day (on LJ). Many, many thanks to [personal profile] mornincamper for the first read through and title. And to [personal profile] dee_natsuko78 for the beta. All mistakes remain mine.

Jack wanted something to be physically wrong, for this to be some bizarre alien… thing. Until he now, he’d have sworn that avoiding illness and the infirmary was one of his top goals while on a mission. Until now he’d never been carelessly cruel to a teammate and friend for no discernable reason.  
  
So Jack wanted to be ill. He wanted Doc Frasier to give him a pill or an injection and make it all go away. Make Daniel’s hurtful words and his own stupid taunts just disappear. But no such luck. Both he and Daniel were completely fine. Stupid military health care system.   
  
Oh, well. He’d just have to fix things the old fashioned way; by manning up and apologizing. Or something.  
  
***  
  
Daniel sat at his desk, half-heartedly attempting to work on his mission report. He gave up when he found himself spending more time staring at it unhappily than writing. How did you explain to the military about headaches and a plant that made you say hurtful, (mostly) untrue things to your best friend?  
  
“At a loss for words, Dr. Jackson?” Jack’s voice pulled Daniel from his musings. Daniel looked up to see the other man leaning with feigned casualness in his office doorway. “Better not let anyone find out. What good is a linguist with no lingu?”  
  
Daniel resisted the urge to smile at Jack’s use of the word. It was never a good idea to acknowledge Jack’s intelligence; he’d just deny all knowledge later. “About as much good as a colonel on an alien world with no translator,” Daniel answered, watching Jack move further into the small room.  
  
“Touché.” They smiled at each other, and Jack moved behind him, briefly scanning the half-written report still open on Daniel’s computer screen. “Well, clearly you need a break.”  
  
Daniel nodded. “Yes, avoidance is a perfectly legitimate coping technique for our gender.”  
  
Jack put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Works for me. Lunch?”  
  
“Lunch,” Daniel agreed as he stood up and followed Jack to the door.   
  
In the hallway, Jack paused and turned to the man beside him.  
  
“You know I don’t…”  
  
“Didn’t we already do this?” Daniel asked bemusedly.  
  
“Yeah,” Jack started to walk again but Daniel stopped him with a gentle touch to his hand.  
  
“I didn’t…” Daniel studied Jack’s face as he trailed off. There were threads of apology and forgiveness in the familiar lines and planes of Jack's face, and Daniel faltered. Jack circled his hand around Daniel’s wrist and gave a tug to get them moving again.  
  
“Come on. Let’s see what kind of horror awaits us in the mess today.”  
  
Daniel grinned widely. Sometimes a linguist didn’t need words to be heard.


End file.
